When Robin Wants Something
by ButterPie
Summary: After their victory at Thriller Bark, the Straw Hat Pirates are finally ready to head off, along with their new comrade. Unfortunately, Robin wants to bring a certain something along, and she won't take no for an answer. Thriller Bark Spoilers(and please read author's notes)! No official pairings, but hints of ZoRo.


Summary: After their victory at Thriller Bark, the Straw Hat Pirates are finally ready to head off, along with their new comrade. Unfortunately, Robin wants to bring a certain something along, and she won't take no for an answer. Thriller Bark Spoilers!

Pairings: Non-officially, but I threw in a bit of ZoRo because I like it.

Author's Note: So for the sake of this story, let's assume that some zombies are just zombies, not shadow controlled corpses.

Robin stood defiantly on the deck of the Sunny. She had used her powers to bar any of her nakama to get near her, sprouting so many arms to keep her chosen cargo on board. Nami was free to collect all the treasure she wanted, and even Luffy was allowed to keep a junk or two. Both Franky and Usopp were allowed to salvage broken parts, no matter how useless they seemed to be. So why couldn't they allow her to bring one thing of her own?

Chopper cowered behind Luffy, keeping a wary eye on what was behind Robin. Zoro had his sword out and pointed at her, while Sanji was being restrained by Franky, Usopp and Nami from attacking Zoro for threatening Robin. Brook was standing at the side, a bit afraid and unsure of how to act, save for a few Yohohohos! in an effort to lighten the tense mood. Being a new member, he had easily accustomed to the shenanigans of the ever adventurous captain, and the constant fights of the cook and the swordsman, and the slight nuances of his new friends.

The others knew that when Robin wants something, she would not let go. Franky is the constant reminder of this. So they knew that since Robin has set her heart on bringing this thing along, they would have to be pretty forceful and convincing to make her change her mind.

Luffy, on the other hand, was contemplative, his face hidden in the shadow of his straw hat. He seemed oblivious to what was happening around him, his hands crossed over his chest. He wasn't even paying attention to Chopper who was clutching his leg in such a tight manner.

"Listen Robin" Nami said, once Sanji was carefully tied up by Franky "You cannot bring that on board."

In response, she just pouted at them.

"What the-" Zoro said, blushing slightly "Don't use that tactic, woman! That thing cannot stay, so you better leave that here!"

She puffed out her cheeks, and pouted, turning away from them. To Zoro's surprise, besides his face heating up, several of her phantom arms appeared and pulled him to the ground.

"Stop it Woman!" he managed to say, before being fully engulfed by hands,

"R-robin~!" Nami said, but her voice was faltering "Let's be reasonable, we can't take that on board!"

Robin ignored her, and instead admired the, in her opinion, little thing she wanted to bring on board. In fact it wasn't so little, it was big enough that the lawn deck was divided between her and her nakama.

"Luffy" Nami said, nudging the Captain "We need to do something about this."

"Yeah, straw hat-bro" Franky added, scratching the back of his neck "We need to leave this place soon, and that idiot better not be bringing that thing on board."

Sanji, though restrained, was angrily trying to get to Franky for, in what can be translated through muffled speech, for calling his beloved Robin-swan an idiot.

Usopp could only nod in agreement, for he was afraid of what Sanji and Robin would do. Zoro was still under a number of her arms, unable to move, and the sniper did not want to end in that kind of predicament.

"But I want it" Robin said softly. She turned to look at them, with sad eyes "It needs me."

All three heads of Cerberus gave her an appreciative lick, which had the usually mild mannered archeologist giggling. From his restraints, Zoro heard her and started yelling through her arms, about her using underhanded tactics and so on and so forth.

Robin tried to keep her resolve against all of them. She knew it wasn't practical, she knew it wasn't a good idea, and she knew that it's better left behind than brought out with them. But it was too cute, and she had never had a pet, and she wanted to keep it, no matter what. She wrapped her arms around the demon dogs-fox, and pouted back at her crew.

Sanji's heart eyes popped out, and instantly he wanted to keep the dogs too, though no one could understand since he was still gagged and bound. Zoro was finally able to remove some of Robin's arms, and started shouting at her, which prompted Sanji to attack him, even if he was still practically a worm.

"Usopp" Nami hissed, seeing that Robin was ignoring all of them and was just happily petting Cerberus "Try to hit that thing with salt! Maybe that'll cleanse it."

"Yosh" Usopp said, donning his goggles. He was afraid of Robin, but he was also afraid of Nami. At least he can hide behind the excuse that Nami made him to do it, once Robin realizes that he's going to exorcise her new pet.

Unfortunately for both of them, Robin heard them.

"Usopp, Nami!" Yelled Chopper, a bit horrified that the two of them were being quickly transported to the kitchen, thanks to several phantom arms.

"Oi Nico Robin!" Yelled Franky, trying to pull Usopp to safety. Unfortunately, Robin was too fast and locked them in.

Franky glared at her, then pointed his weapons left at Cerberus. "If you don't listen, Nico Robin, I'll take off one of its head."

Robin turned to him, angry, and with a quick movement, he was once again grabbed. Franky fell down in pain, screaming incoherently. Brook could only watch in shock "I'd be terrified out of my skin!" The skeleton quipped "If I had any! Yohohoho!" Robin glanced at him, nonchalantly, and in that instant, Brook felt pure fear.

Chopper could only cower, grabbing at Luffy's leg "Luffy" the little reindeer cried "Do something!"

Robin felt bad about making the doctor cry, so she sprouted an arm near him to pat his head. This seemed to calm him down a bit, though he was still sniffling.

"I want him" Robin repeated.

In the kitchen, Usopp and Nami were trying to escape.

"Robin!" They both shouted, ramming at the door, which was currently barred shut by several of her limbs.

Zoro finally got out of all her limbs, kicked Sanji away. He glared at Robin, his face darkened and mad. "Now woman, are you going to be reasonable" he said, unsheathing all three of his swords "Or do I have to cut you up to make you learn."

Robin glared back at him, and dispatched the rest of her phantom limbs, except the ones holding Franky, though the hold was a little lighter. Usopp and Nami stumbled out of the kitchen, panting and ready for action, but when they saw the intense glare Robin and Zoro had for each other, they decided to put away their weapons and slink to where the rest of the crew was.

Zoro got ready to attack, using a low stance, while Robin held her hands over her chest. She had lost to a strength contest with his shadow, but she wasn't going to lose this time. He lunged at her, and she used several of her arms to hold him down, cover his eyes, and disorient him, while he used the back of his sword to dispatch the limbs, but more kept coming. The others can only watch in horror as he neared her.

"Enough!"

Everyone stopped and looked up at Luffy. He was still standing at the same position, but now he had a smile on his lips. He walked up to Robin and patted her head "We can't keep him" he said firmly, "I know you want to keep him, but we can't. I want to keep him too, but he belongs in Thriller Bark." He keeps patting her head, and smiles a toothy grin at her "You wouldn't want to take him out of his home, so we need to leave him here."

Robin bit her lip, pouting at her captain, her eyes slightly moist with tears. Finally, she lowered her head, and made all of her phantom limbs disappear, even the ones on Franky, who cowered a bit before standing up to glare at her.

She took the chain leash she had fitted on Cerberus and lead him down Sunny, while the dog hybrid kept licking at her. When they reached the harbor, she faced the dog and scratched all three heads with three hands "I'm sorry" she said to them, hugging the dog tightly "It's captains orders."

Finally, she let go, and gave the dog another pat "I'll miss you." In reply, Cerberus gave her an appreciative lick and sat on the harbor, wagging its three tails. Robin went back up to Sunny, while her wanted pet sat there, howling in its disjointed tune, a tune of good bye and good luck and thank you. She ignored her whole crew, and went straight to her room.

"Yosh!" Luffy said "It's time we head off!"

Nami, Sanji and Zoro gave their captain a swift kick before following orders.

"Idiot!" Nami yelled, as all three of them, and now even Usopp, continued their assult "You should have just done that earlier!"


End file.
